


Why Can’t You Just Say Thank You?

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [29]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Yev and Blake go to Prom. Mickey and Ian learn that there’s no such thing as a quiet night in.





	Why Can’t You Just Say Thank You?

 

It was a blistering hot summer in the South Side. Yev had been banging on about global warming and climate change and Presidents not giving a fuck about the future generations of the USA since he was about eleven years old. Now, as his balls were sticking to his legs and his hands struggling to keep a grip on his wrench, Mickey was beginning to see the truth in his son’s outrage. 

“Dad? You in here?” Blake’s voice carried through into the garage. 

“Man, I can’t get used to hearing you call him Dad.” Jack chuckled merrily to himself. 

Blake flipped him off with a tiny smirk on his face and waiting for Mickey to roll out from under the truck he was working on. 

“What’s up?” He addressed Blake. 

“Pops just called...wants to know if you wanna do Sizzlers tonight or wait until the weekend and, I quote, get fucked up.”

Mickey snorted loudly. “Oh sure like I wanna see him down two beers and then fall asleep.”

Blake held up his hands. “Call him back and bitch at him.”

Mickey wiped his brow with the back of his hand and added more oil smudges to his face. “Finish up this for me.”

When Mickey headed into the office Blake went over to see what Jack was working on. 

“A real old guy brought it in. Pretty fuckin cool huh?” Jack grinned at the car. 

Blake loved being a mechanic but he didn’t always share Jack’s passion for strange European cars that hadn’t been manufactured for the last two decades. Luckily for the Chicago vintage car owners, particularly German vintage car owners, Jack was the best in the business. 

“S’alright I guess.” Blake shrugged. 

“Alright?!” Jack shrieked. “This is a mint condition, fully restored ‘69 Merc Pagode!”

“It can’t be mint condition if it’s in an auto repair shop Jack.” Blake told him with a shake of his head. 

“It is now.” Jack grinned cockily. “I’m all done with it. The guy is picking it up any minute.”

“Much is one of these worth?”

“Pretty much priceless. There’s not that many left. Many half a mill?”

Blake’s eyebrows shot up. “Half a million dollars? And some guy left it with _you_?”

Jack grabbed Blake in a headlock and wrestled him around until Blake was gasping for breath as he laughed. “Behave. Or I won’t invite you on Friday.”

“What’s happening Friday?” Blake shoved Jack away and straightened himself out. 

“Having some of the guys around at my place. Poker, pizza, beers.” Jack explained and Blake smiled. 

“And you want me to come?”

Jack shrugged. “If you wanna.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

Their awkward bro moment was halted by the arrival of the Merc owner. 

“Hey, my baby all fixed up?”

Jack beamed and excitedly explained what he’d done to the car, not noticing Mickey returning to the shop floor and staring at the customer like he was firing daggers. The customer, a tall and lean older man with silver hair, squinted for a second but then smirked at Mickey. 

“Well hello again! It’s been a while.”

Mickey swiped at his nose and sniffed. “Not long enough old man.”

Blake and Jack shared a look of alarm at the simmering tension between the two men. 

“Water under the bridge. I forget you kicked the shit out of me in the middle of the street and you forget my wife shot you in the ass.” 

Blake was just taking a swig of his drink from the bottle when the old guy spoke and ended up spraying Jack with water. “The fuck?”

Jack wiped down his damp t-shirt. “Fuck B, the hell are you doing?”

“Finding out about my Dad’s psychotic past, fuck you very much.” Blake snapped. 

“You’re Mickey’s kid? You look like him.” The customer smirked at Blake and Mickey felt the urge to rip his head off. 

“Blake.” He held out his hand and Mickey cringed when they shook hands. 

“Good to meet you Blake. Ned Lishman. Mickey and I go way back. Way, way back.”

Blake nodded and waited for more details. 

“How’d you guys meet?” He asked them. 

Mickey scratched at his neck in agitation. “Long story.”

“Oh not really.” Ned grinned. “I made the mistake of suggesting Mickey here was the boyfriend of a friend of mine. He let me know I was wrong. Emphatically.”

Mickey blushed but Blake just looked confused. Mickey huffed and knew he needed to explain to get Blake off his back and away from the creepy old fuck. 

“Grandpa here has a thing for young boys. He was messing around with Ian when he was underage. I didn’t like it. So I kicked the crap outta his pervert ass. Then I robbed his house with Ian and his crazy bitch of a wife shot me in the ass. Simple.”

Blake’s left eye twitched wildly when Mickey mentioned that this guy had a thing for young boys. Apparently his body was triggered before his mind these days. 

“Him and Pops? Ugh that’s fuckin sick!” He shuddered involuntarily and Lishman did a double take in surprise. 

Mickey rolled his eyes theatrically. “Yeah. Me and Ian are together. We’ve got three kids. And a fucking cat, if you’re really interested.”

Ned tipped his head back and laughed. “So I wasn’t wrong.”

Mickey took a step closer and shoved at the older man’s shoulder. “I never said you were wrong, Wrinkly Balls. I resented the over-familiarity. You didn’t know me. Now are we done here?”

Ned held up his hands placatingly. “Sure. Before I go...Ian’s okay right?”

Mickey curled his lip. “Best he’s ever been. Now sit your geriatric ass in your geriatric tin can and get the fuck outta my shop.”

Ned sneered but obeyed Mickey’s order, tossing a wink at Blake and chuckling darkly when Blake glared back at him. 

“Chip off the old block, isn’t he?” He addressed Mickey. 

“You come around here again and Blake will make you understand how much of a Boy Scout I was back in the day.” Mickey sneered right back him. 

Ned sped out of the shop with a jaunty press on his horn. Mickey snarled after him even though he couldn’t see or hear him. 

Jack exhaled loudly. “Fuck B, your parents are crazy as fuck.”

Blake rolled his eyes. “Finding that out more every day.”

 

Lily made dinner for the whole family that night and Ian arrived back from work just in time for sitting down at the table. He grinned happily at his gathered family and the dishes of food on the table. 

“Wow Lils. This looks amazing.” He praises warmly and the youngster smiled proudly. 

“Go wash up and then we can eat.” She told him. 

He saluted her and quickly followed her orders before joining everyone at the table. 

“So...how was everyone’s day?” 

Blake and Mickey shared a dark look and Ian raised his brows. 

“What?”

Mickey huffed and gulped down some beer. “Guess who I ran into today at work?”

Ian frowned in consideration but came up with nothing. “Go on...tell me.”

“Your geriatric viagroid.” Mickey muttered and grabbed for his beer again. 

Ian’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Jesus fuck, is he still _alive_?”

Mickey nodded. “Alive and still a fuckin asshole.”

Ian sat back in his chair. “Wow. Blast from the past huh.”

“Yeah. He was pretty fuckin surprised we were still going.”

Ian snorted. “Yeah...cuz you beat him to a pulp in the street for calling you my boyfriend.”

“As I reminded the creepy fuck today, I wasn’t fighting the label. I didn’t like him talkin to me so familiar.”

Ian just raised his eyebrows and took a bite of his food, smiling at Lily. “This tastes great Lils. We got a budding chef in the house?”

She giggled and shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Who’s the creepy fuck?”

Blake met Yev’s confused look with a smirking shrug. “Some old dude who messed around with Pops back in the day.”

“When you say old...” Yev screwed up his face. 

“Well he’s about 80 now...” Mickey replied instantly and Ian scoffed at him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. He was only like 55 at the most when I went with him.”

Yev shuddered jerkily. “Eew! How old were you?”

Ian shrugged. “15.”

“That was twenty years ago Pops.” Blake chuckled. “He’s like 75 now?”

“Eew!!” Yev repeated. “That’s disgusting!”

Mickey pointed at Yev and nodded. “See. It must be _really_ fuckin bad if the guy who’s sleeping with his brother calls it disgusting.”

Blake threw down his fork and scowled. “Seriously bringing incest jokes into this? I’ve had your back all day Dad.”

Mickey laughed at his look of betrayal. “And I appreciate it. But incest jokes will never not be funny if we’re the ones making them. So suck it up.”

Ian swiftly changed the subject and told them about his day at work. The less he thought about the days when sugar daddies were his calling card the better it suited him. 

 

Alice called in on the family and caught them up with the court proceedings. 

“July 3rd. Best suits on, you’re going to see the judge.” She grinned. 

Mickey gulped. “Nobody usually says that to me with a smile on their face.”

“Nobody is usually telling you that you’re getting your kids for good either.” Alice joked. 

“No ma’am.” He agreed. 

“I’ll call you with the details but if I were you I’d be planning a blow out celebration for 4th of July.”

Ian grinned happily. “You’ll come, right?”

“Absolutely.” She agreed and gathered up her belongings. “It’s been a pleasure being your case worker. When you came into my office and told me you had Blake Adams living with you...well I didn’t have much hope for a happy ending.” She told Mickey but then smiled warmly. “I’ve never been so happy to be wrong.”

Mickey blushed and ducked his head, smiling to himself. 

 

Yev was studying when Blake arrived home from work on the Wednesday before Jack’s gathering. Blake popped his head in the room and grinned at his boyfriend. 

“Hey Zhenya...got a minute?”

“Sure.” Yev grinned. 

“Need some help scrubbing my back.” Blake smirked, hoping to take advantage of the house being empty. 

Yev threw down his pen and leapt up from the bed. “I’m just the man for the job.”

A minute later they were under the lukewarm spray and doing way more kissing and a lot less washing than usual for a shower. 

“Wanna suck you off.” Blake murmured and dropped to his knees. 

Yev wasn’t about to say no and watched with delight as Blake put his talented mouth to good use. 

“Damn that was good.” Yev stretched out when Blake finished him off in under two minutes. “Come here. Let me...”

Blake’s head dropped onto Yev’s chest when his hand gripped him and jerked slowly. 

“Holy fuck.” Blake moaned and bucked his hips to move faster. “Jesus fuck.”

“Fuckin love you.” Yev muttered and bit down on Blake’s neck. 

Blake didn’t respond with words. Instead he shot his load all over Yev’s hand and thigh. He slumped forward and Yev had to hold him up. 

“Let’s get cleaned up.” Yev kissed him gently. 

When they were dried off and back in their bedroom Blake lay down beside Yev, ready to take a nap while his boyfriend continued to study after his short break. 

“Shit...forgot to say...I’m going out with Jack on Friday night.” Blake yawned. 

Yev looked at him curiously. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Well, he’s invited a few guys over for poker and beers. Asked me to go along.”

Yev felt the sting of something under his skin that didn’t quite have a name. 

“Oh...cool.” Yev aimed for casual and missed by a mile. 

Blake opened his eyes and frowned. “You don’t want me to go?”

Yev shook his head wildly. “I do! I guess...it’s just...normally we do stuff together...”

“Oh. You wanna come along too? I’m sure Jack would be cool with it.”

Yev sighed. “Any other guys bringing their girlfriends?”

Blake shook his head. “No. But you’re not my girlfriend.”

“Point is still the same. You should go. Don’t worry about it.”

Blake smiled and reached out to tickle Yev’s ankle. “We could tell them you’re my brother...”

Yev gave a twisted smile. “Incest jokes okay now?”

Blake sighed. “I don’t want to make you unhappy.”

“I’m not unhappy. It’s just strange.” Yev argued. 

Blake nodded. “I get it.”

Yev stroked a hand over Blake’s thigh. “It’s all good. Go have fun. And call me when you’re done and I’ll pick you up. Don’t want you driving if there’s beers going on.”

Blake smiled and saluted, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Yev gazed at his sleeping boyfriend and tried to swallow down the irrational feeling that was tingling in his body. 

 

“Hey Mick.” Ian greeted as he wanted into the auto shop on Friday afternoon. 

Mickey wiped down his hands and nodded to his office, closing the door when they were inside. 

“This a booty call?” Ian smirked and reached for the zipper on Mickey’s work pants. 

Mickey slapped his hand away. “This is not a fuckin booty call, Horndog. Wanted to talk to you about the kids.”

“Oh?”

Ian settled back on the edge of Mickey’s desk and folded his arms. 

“You think you can get Donna’s cabin for a few days again? I was thinkin we could take the kids away once the court stuff in finished.” Mickey asked nervously. 

Ian chuckled. “Sure I can ask her. When?”

“Maybe like July 5th?”

“Sure. You really got me down here to ask me that?”

Mickey blushed slightly and moved his hands to his zipper. “So maybe I wanted something else.”

Ian giggled and pulled his man into a kiss. “You only have to say the word.”

 

Yev was the only kid in the house on Friday night and he was sprawled on the sofa watching movies with one eye while the other was fixed on his phone. Blake was out with Jack and it was unsettling. He hadn’t really given much thought to the fact that Blake would have friends of his own, while Yev had distanced himself from his group of school friends once Blake came along and took all of his attention. He scrolled through Instagram and found a photo of his mom looking dressed to kill and tagged at a gin bar launch in the North Side. Her career was something of a mystery to Yev. When he was younger he assumed she just flitted between rich boyfriends but as he grew up he began to see she was a fantastic influencer. She was always seen at the best places with the most attractive people. 

“ _Mama! ты выглядишь так красиво_ ❤️”

He commented and smiled at the photo.

“What’s up kid?” Mickey sauntered into the room with Oliver hot on his heels. 

“Bored.”

“Where are all your friends tonight?”

“Dunno.”

“Jesus fuck. What’s wrong with your whiny ass? You can’t mope around here just cuz your boyfriend has got friends he wants to hang out with. You know that’s normal right? You don’t have friends to hang with?”

Yev snorted. “Oh sure Mr Sociable. When was the last time you did anything without Pops? I get that it’s normal. But I haven’t been alone on a Friday night for over a year. It’s just...different.”

“Okay. Get your shit together and let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Alibi for beers and pool. It’s not just your friends that you dropped when you got a boyfriend. We don’t exactly hang out like we used to either.” Mickey told him bluntly. 

Yev’s face fell as he felt the shame wash over him. Mickey held up his hands. 

“Hey. That’s okay. I’m glad you’re set up and happy and with a guy I don’t hate. But if I’m honest, I kinda miss the nights we used to shoot the shit.”

Yev almost burst into tears. His dad was rough around the edges and had a sharp tongue but when it came down to it there was nothing more important to him than the people living within his walls. That was a fact Yev had let fade from his mind lately. 

“Me too.” Yev admitted quietly. “I’ll call Blake, tell him I can’t pick him up later.”

“Nah. We’ll get Ian to drive later.” Mickey winked.

 

Ian was the public pool with Lily on Friday night. Her swimming lessons at school were too advanced for her since she’d never learned before so Ian dedicated an evening every week to helping her catch up. 

“You’re not very old, are you Pops?” She asked casually as they moved steadily through the water. 

Ian cast her a look. “I guess 36 isn’t very old. Why’d you ask?”

Lily pushed on harder and blew water out of her face. “Because those girls over there are at my school and they fancy you.”

Ian glanced over at the group Lily had nodded to and saw about six girls leaning on the edge of the pool wall and giggling amongst themselves as they looked over at him. 

“What makes you think that?” He frowned. 

“You’re all they talk about with me. Honestly they’re like your fan club.” Lily huffed loudly. 

Ian chuckled. “Just ignore them Lils. I ain’t all that.”

Lily shot him a dirty look. “Easy for you to say. You don’t have to listen to a bunch of hormones talk about all the things they want to do to your father.”

Ian bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. You can’t help being young and good looking.” She dimpled as she smiled. 

“It’s not easy being me.” Ian winked and splashed water on the back of Lily’s head. 

“Hey!” She squeaked. 

“Come on...let’s practice some diving.”

They pulled themselves out of the water and the girls nearby almost fell into the water as they swooned. Ian did look like an absolute snack as the water drops slid down his washboard stomach. He really was looking good for a man of 36.

“Hey Lily.”

They stopped when the obvious ring leader addressed Lily. 

“Hey Candace.” Lily replied stiffly. 

The blonde girl smiled winningly at Ian and fluttered her eye lashes at him. “Hi. I’m a friend of Lily’s.”

Lily’s eyebrows rose to her hairline and Ian smiled politely. 

“Hello. I’m Lily’s dad.”

“You look too young to be a dad.” Candace grinned. 

“Well I am. I’ve got three kids and one of them is 18. So I’m definitely old enough. Excuse us...we’re about to have a cannonball competition.”

Candace stared at the tall redhead hunk as he placed a hand on Lily’s shoulder and directed her away from the group of giggling girls. 

“Ready?” He winked at his little girl who was far too quickly growing up. 

“Ready.” She nodded. 

Ian bombed into the water and resurfaced a second later with a goofy grin on his face. Lily took a run up and bombed in after him, giggling wildly when Ian scooped her out of the depths and helped her onto his back. She squeezed him around the neck tightly. 

“I love you Pops.” She whispered in his ear. 

“And I love you Lily.” He replied. 

 

Blake was a bit of a natural at poker and won the respect of the guys at the table early on. The group consisted of Jack, Blake, Robbie, Will and Ben. Beers had been flowing and they were all getting along famously.

“Got a girlfriend Blake?” Will asked as he lit up a joint, took a deep toke and passed it to the younger man. 

Blake inhaled deeply on the joint and felt the pressure of smoke filling his lungs. He exhaled and shook his head. 

“Nah. I’m gay. Got a boyfriend though.”

There was a beat of silence and the guys looked between themselves. Jack didn’t speak but observed with a smirk on his face. 

“Cool.” Robbie acknowledged, finally. 

Blake chuckled. “Never met a gay guy before?”

Will blushed. “Course we have. Just not used to guys being so...open about it I guess. Not on the first meet anyway.”

Blake shrugged and drank some beer. “I got kicked out of my house for being gay when I was fourteen. You think it gets tougher than that? I’m not living under a rock anymore.”

Jack tilted his beer bottle and tapped it against the neck of Blake’s. “Damn right.”

Blake gave him a tiny smile in reply. 

Ben nodded along. “That’s rough man. You good now?”

Blake laughed lightly. “Now? Best I’ve ever been.”

The men all raised their bottles in the air and Blake gazed in surprise. 

Robbie grinned. “To being the best we’ve ever been.”

Blake giggled, something he would blame on the weed and booze, but joined in with their toast. 

“Where’s Yev tonight?” Jack asked him. 

“Boyfriend?” Ben asked and Blake nodded. 

“He’s at home. Probably studying. He’s taking more extra credit classes before college.”

Jack nodded. “He didn’t want to come tonight?”

“Nah. Said it wouldn’t feel right if none of the other guys were bringing their partners.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah but Yev’s cool.”

“He’s the coolest person I know...but his point is still valid I guess.” Blake grinned. 

“You gonna come along next week...we’re meeting up at my place.” Ben offered. 

Blake blushed slightly but shook his head. “I can’t make it next week. I have a therapy session.”

Jack had a sudden realization. “Fuck, it’s Friday. How are you here?”

“Connor is on vacation this week. And one of the things we’ve talked about lately is spending time with friends and being less dependent on Yev...so this is kinda perfect.”

Will opened a bottle of beer and handed it to Blake to replace the one he just finished. “What’s your therapist like? I saw one last year and she was a pain in the ass...” He asked Blake. 

The younger man took a sip. “Connor is really cool. I mean...he pissed me off when I first saw him cuz he kept pushing and pushing. Guess I wasn’t ready for the intensity of it. But I needed it so I kept going and Connor turned out to be pretty fuckin awesome.”

“So it’s working for you?” Will asked softly, a look of contemplation on his face. 

Blake nodded firmly. “Totally. I had anger issues...still do, if I’m honest...but I’m so much better than I used to be. I knew I needed to fix stuff when it started to fuck things up with Yev...now I know I needed to do it anyway. For me. I don’t wanna be a fuck up anymore.”

Jack grinned happily. “You’ve come a long way, B.”

Blake blushed again and gulped down some beer. “I’m getting there. Slowly.”

 

Yev lined up his next shot and Mickey watched with mild irritation as his son deftly potted the black to end the game. 

“Best of five?” Yev smirked and drained his glass. 

Mickey frowned. “We need a new game.”

Yev chuckled and headed to the bar. Kev and Vee were both working and Gemma was collecting glasses. It was a real family business these days. 

“Hey Yev. Haven’t seen you around for a while.” Vee smiled warmly and refilled his glass with beer. 

“Been busy with school.” He replied with a sigh. “Trying to get some extra credit before college starts.”

“Never thought I’d hear those words outta the mouth of a Milkovich.” She cackled and patted the back of his hand. 

“He's mostly all Gallagher anyway.” Mickey butt in and handed over his glass for a refill. 

Yev raised his very Milkovich brows at his father. “That you disowning me?”

Mickey snorted loudly. “Like fuck. Just explainin how you got beauty _and_ brains.”

Yev spluttered into laughter and Vee giggled from her spot behind the bar. He grabbed his father in a hug around his neck and hugged him close. 

“I’ve missed this. Sorry for being an asshole with a boyfriend.”

Mickey patted his son’s back tenderly. “It’s okay, kiddo. When I was your age I couldn’t tell anyone I had a boyfriend. I couldn’t even tell my boyfriend that he was my boyfriend. If Blake makes you happy I want you to enjoy that every day.”

Yev sighed and pulled away. “Thanks Dad.”

Mickey smiled and nodded to the restroom. “I’ll be back.”

“Go get em, Arnie.” Yev grinned. 

While the younger Milkovich was at the bar Gemma approached him.

“Hey Yev...can I ask you a favor?”

Yev smiled brightly at one of his oldest friends. “Of course. Anything.”

“Would you come to prom with me?”

Yev’s face twisted into an apprehensive frown. He hated school dances and had really hoped to avoid prom. 

“I know you didn’t want to go...but I just broke up with Zach and I’ve already got my dress...I just need a friend.” Gemma pouted and Yev knew he was utterly conned. 

“Sure. Of course I’ll be your date.”

Gemma gasped and threw her arms around Yev’s neck, planting a soppy kiss on his cheekbone. “Thanks so much!”

Yev chuckled and wiped his face. “No problem.”

“Do you think Blake would come too? Amy needs a date.”

Yev rolled his eyes. “I’m sure I can persuade him.”

Gemma launched another kiss at Yev’s face and giggled. “Thank you! I will love you forever!”

Mickey returned and tilted his head. “Jesus how long have I been gone?”

Kev appeared and loomed over the teenagers. “Okay...do I need to set some ground rules?”

“For what?” Yev blinked up at the large man. 

“For you taking my baby girl out!”

Yev, Gemma and Mickey spluttered into amused laughter at the same time. 

“Dad, he’s gay and he’s almost my brother.” Gemma giggled. 

Kev rolled his eyes. “He’s not gay, he’s bi. And you think he’s got issues with you being his sibling? Based on experience, I don’t think so.”

Mickey’s laughter got louder and he fist-bumped Kev in appreciation of the incest joke. “I swear to God, kid, I never thought I’d get so much enjoyment out of you messing around with your brother.”

Yev groaned and gulped down some beer. “Fuck off. All of you.”

 

Blake fidgeted with his bow tie and huffed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

“Can’t believe you signed me up for this.”

Yev was lacing up his shoes on the other side of the door. “Gem needed a favor.”

“Ugh. I wish you weren’t so gallant all the time.”

“You’d let her miss her prom because she didn’t have a date? Zach really hurt her when they broke up.”

“Of course I wouldn’t! Somehow I’ve turned into a huge pussy since I moved in here. You think I used to give a shit about people and their feelings? No fuckin way. Now I care if some random chick’s sister doesn’t have a date to prom. You’ve changed me, you evil bastard.” Blake ranted playfully. 

“Amy isn’t some random chick’s sister and Gem isn’t a random chick. I grew up with those girls. They’re fuckin awesome and I wanna help them out.” Yev retorted. 

“Fine! So this Zach douche gonna be there?” 

Yev nodded. “With his new girlfriend, Jenna.”

“Traded a Gemma for a Jenna. Classy.” Blake snorted. “So we gotta make him jealous as fuck. He know you?”

“Met him a few times in passing but we’ve never hung out.” Yev replied. 

Blake grinned broadly. “Okay. Change of plan. Gemma is _my_ date. You get Amy.”

Yev raised his brows. “Really?”

Blake pecked a kiss to his lips. “Yup. Come on. Dad is gonna drive us.”

Yev pulled Blake back and kissed him again, a little deeper this time. “Save me a dance.”

 

Mickey pulled up outside the school and waited for Yev to climb out, followed by Blake. They then helped the girls out so their dresses didn’t get tangled. Mickey leaned out of the window and grinned gleefully at Yev. 

“Your Mom is gonna find out you went to prom and didn’t take any photos. She’s gonna kick your ass.”

Yev’s expression clouded. “Fuck. I forgot about that. Can you take a photo?”

Mickey hopped out of the car and grabbed the cellphone Amy held out. He snapped several of the foursome and went to hand it back when Gemma pulled Amy aside. 

“One of the real couple too.” She smiled softly and Yev cast her a sweet smile. 

Mickey took a couple more photos of Yev and Blake before returning the phone to Amy. He got back in the car and turned to wave off his son. 

“You look really nice, kid. Have a good time.”

“Thanks Dad.” Yev blushed and waved Mickey off. 

 

“Kids okay?” Ian yawned when Mickey woke him up from a nap on the couch as he let himself in the house. 

“Yeah. They looked so grown up Ian. Our little boy is a man now. It fuckin kills me.” Mickey chuckled harshly. 

Ian grinned and pulled Mickey down into his arms. The older man curled up against Ian’s strong chest and held him tight. 

“I know. But what a man he’s turnin out to be right?” 

Mickey sighed in agreement. “Yeah. I want him back to the days when he thought the sun shone outta my ass though. Didn’t get it at the time...how much I’d miss him needing me for shit...”

Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s temple. “He still needs you. Always will.”

“Where’s Lils?” Mickey belatedly realized he couldn’t hear a Disney classic blaring out of the TV or an American Idol audition coming from her bedroom. 

“Debbie took her and Franny to an outdoor concert by the lake. She’s staying out tonight.”

Ian felt Mickey’s smile against his chest. 

“Right.” Mickey stated simply and extracted himself from Ian’s arms. 

“Where are you...?” Ian trailed off when Mickey stripped out of the shirt he was wearing and tossed it aside, smirking evilly when it landed on a sleeping Oliver. The cat whined loudly and jumped off the chair, stalking out of the room with a glare in Mickey’s direction. 

“Oh. I see where this is going.” Ian grinned and reached for his own shirt. 

“Good. Glad I don’t gotta explain.” Mickey retorted and flicked open the button on his jeans. 

“Hurry up. I wanna suck you off.” Ian made grabby hands and Mickey jumped to attention in more ways than one. 

 

The high school gymnasium was decorated in a theme that could be Casino Royale if a little more money had been pumped into the budget. It came off looking like a jaded Vegas knock-off but it wasn’t a problem for Yev. He never wanted to come in the first place so his focus was on the Ball girls and making sure they had a great time. Blake held Gemma’s hand and gazed into her eyes from the moment they entered the dance. He was every inch the doting boyfriend. Yev smiled happily as he watched them energetically dancing in front of the band a few feet away from love-rat Zach and his new girlfriend Jenna. Amy was beside him, sipping on the spiked punch and leaning against his side. 

“You guys are really going the distance, huh.” She grinned. 

Yev laughed. “I hope so.”

“I’m glad. He’s a nice guy.”

“He probably wouldn’t agree with you. He’s got self-doubt coming out of every pore. But yeah...I think he’s pretty fuckin amazing.”

Amy’s arm around his middle tightened and she beamed up at him. “Wanna dance?”

“Thought you’d never ask!” He kissed her forehead and led her to the floor. 

Gemma waved excitedly when they joined them and Blake pulled her closer, his hands sliding down to rest on the bottom of her back and just grazing the curve of her ass. Yev winked at him and Blake smirked in response. He could act straight if he needed to and right now, with the glaring daggers Zach was sending his way, he was pulling off an Oscar level performance. They danced for three songs before the tempo changed and a slow song started. 

“Come here, beautiful.” Blake twirled Gemma even closer to his body and tilted her chin back gently before pressing his lips to hers. It was over in a second but it was enough to have the desired effect. Zach was fuming, burning red in the face and ignoring his date completely. Gemma giggled and pressed herself against Blake’s body. She leaned close so only he could hear her speaking. 

“You’re amazing.”

Blake laughed and shot Yev a glance to check the kiss hadn’t bombed with him. He didn’t have to worry. Yev was smiling like an idiot and grinding with Amy. 

“Don’t give that greasy dickhead a second thought. I may be as gay as the day is long but there’s plenty of guys out there that will see you for the absolute fuckin babe that you are. Not just your looks...because if I’m honest, you’re my latest turn card...but the fact that you pull your shit together and come out here tonight even though Fuckface is over there flaunting whatever that is over there...you’re on fire. He’s not worthy.”

Gemma laughed delightedly and sagged against Blake. “Thank you.”

“I’m gonna grab some punch. Want some?”

Gemma nodded and Blake pecked her lips as he left the group. 

Yev twirled Amy so he was facing Gemma. “You good?”

“I think I’m a little bit in love with your boyfriend.” She giggled prettily. 

Yev tipped his head back and laughed. “Oh me too.”

“You guys are so sweet.” Amy sighed dreamily. 

 

Blake detoured to the bathroom and was washing his hands at the sink when the door opened and Zach appeared behind him. Blake glanced into the mirror and caught Zach’s eye. 

“Hey man...” Blake smiled brightly. “Almost done.”

Zach scowled angrily as Blake dried his hands. “The fuck are you doing with my girl?”

Blake stared at him with wide eyes. “Your girl? You mean Jenna? I’m not doing anything with Jenna. I’m here with my girl.”

Zach lunged for Blake and towered over him by at least half a foot. Blake got the distinct impression this normally terrified people but he was not easily intimidated. With Zach’s hand on his throat, Blake smiled tauntingly. “You got something to say, tough guy?”

Blake heard in his own head exactly how Mickey Milkovich he just sounded and it made him smile harder. That only pissed Zach off more and he tightened his grip. 

“Back the fuck off. Gemma is not available. You hear me?”

Blake pouted childishly. “Oh. My bad. I didn’t realize I had to spell it out like I’m talking to a five year old. GEMMA. IS. MY. GIRL. Got it now? You had your shot and you blew it. Thanks for that.” 

Zach pulled his spare arm back but Blake wriggled out of his hold before the punch was thrown. He shoved Zach away from him and moved to the door. 

“I’m not scared of you. Remember that when you play the big man. Whatever you bring, I can handle it. Thanks for the chat. Gotta get back to my lady. Something tells me tonight is gonna be a good night.” Blake smirked and wiggled his eyebrows before he left the bathroom. 

 

Yev frowned when Blake returned to the group looking a little disheveled. 

“Just had a chat with Zach in the bathroom. He’s a really nice guy.” Blake grinned. 

Gemma gasped. “Did he hurt you?”

Yev scoffed. “It’s not Blake you should be worried about.”

Blake laughed and shrugged. “He’s in exactly the same condition he was when he got here. Promise.”

Yev leaned in closer and narrowed his eyes. “Behave yourself, Adams.”

Blake saluted. “Yes, sir. Come on. Drink up. I wanna dance some more.”

A few moments passed and the group hit the dance floor again, only to spot Zach on the fringes with a furious look on his face. It only made Blake up the ante and press himself to Gemma all the more. Tonight was definitely turning out to be a good night. 

 

“Harder, Ian. Fuck! Jesus. You’re so deep man...” Mickey choked out his litany or curses while Ian had him bent over the arm of the chair. 

“Fuck yeah. My favorite place to be.” Ian snapped his hips harder and teased a whimper out of Mickey. 

“Can’t remember the last time we fucked in the living room.” Mickey laughed breathlessly. 

“Kids, man. They ruin everything.” Ian chuckled before he got serious again and twisted his body to change the angle of his thrusts. 

“I’m so close.” Mickey warned and reached down to his own throbbing dick, only to be slapped away by Ian’s hand. The redhead grasped Mickey’s leaking erection and pumped a few times. 

“Don’t mess up the couch, Mick.” Ian warned. 

“Fuck you.”

“I’m serious. Don’t mess up the couch. Switch positions and ride me.”

Mickey grunted in annoyance but did as he was instructed. His eyes rolled back in his head when he sank down on Ian’s magical dick. 

“Oh fuckin _hell_ that’s good.” He bit out and felt Ian reach for his cock again. 

“Gonna come for me, Mick?” Ian taunted. 

“Keep hittin that spot and I’ll come for whoever’s askin.” Mickey retorted sarcastically and made Ian chuckle. 

“Just me, baby. I’m askin.” 

Mickey couldn’t even find the energy to snap at Ian for calling him baby. In all honesty, Mickey didn’t even really mind that Ian called him baby. Sometimes he even derived a bit of pleasure from it. But he had to be the Mickey that Ian knew and loved, so whining about it was his thing. Now he was whining for a different reason entirely. 

“Now Ian. Now.”

Ian pushed up into him until Mickey couldn’t take anymore and spilled his load all over Ian’s stomach. The vision of pure sex in front of Ian made him on edge in seconds. 

“Come on, tough guy. That’s it. Fill me up.” Mickey taunted Ian’s orgasm out of him. It totally worked as a second later Ian pushed himself deep inside Mickey and roared as he came. 

The couple were in a state of post-fuck bliss when a loud knock on the front door startled them to consciousness. 

“The fuck?” Mickey groaned and pulled on his boxers that somehow ended up on the table. Ian slipped into his jeans and went to the window. 

“It’s the police.” He frowned. 

Growing up in this house meant that hed seen Chicago’s finest stood out on that porch more times that he could count. But that was then. That didn’t happen these days. 

Ian quickly finished dressing and made it to the door just as another knock rang out. 

“Im looking for Mickey or Ian?” 

Ian led the uniformed officers into the living room where Mickey was waiting, pale and anxious. 

“I’m Ian, this is Mickey. Is everything okay?”

One of the officers squinted at the couple as if he didn’t quite believe they were who they said they were. 

“Is it the kids? They’re at prom...” Ian pressed. 

“You have two sons, is that correct?” The suspicious looking cop asked. 

Mickey nodded. “Yev is our kid, Blake is our adopted kid. Are they okay?”

“They are both in custody. We need you to come down to the precinct.”

Mickey’s eyes narrowed. “What the fuck? What did they do?”

The quieter officer smirked. “We got a report from the school that a kid had been assaulted. When we got there we had your two both swearing blind they did it. So we had to arrest both of them. And the two girls they were with...because for some reason they both seemed to think they were responsible.”

Ian closed his eyes in despair. “Jesus Christ.”

 

Kev and Vee were already at the precinct when Ian and Mickey arrived. 

“You seen them yet?” Ian sighed. 

Vee shook her head. “Not the boys. I got to speak to Amy for a second. She said they’re all fine.”

Ian smiled softly. “You’re very calm about all this.”

Vee laughed musically. “You have no idea how much I wanted to smack that smug little creep for the longest time. I don’t give a damn who did it...I’m proud of them all.”

Mickey checked in at the desk and a moment later they were allowed in to see Blake. 

The youngster was in a plastic chair in an interview room dressed in his tux and picking at his nails. He looked up when they walked into the room and smiled nervously. 

“Hey. You guys got here quick.”

Mickey scowled. “What the fuck is going on Blake?”

He dropped into the seat opposite Blake and Ian joined him to the left. Blake leaned forward on his arms and lowered his voice. 

“You’ve got to get Yev out of here. Tell them I did it.”

“Did you?” Ian arched his brow. 

Blake set his features in a determined glare. “Yes.” He said firmly. 

Mickey glanced at Ian and they shared a look that confirmed they both knew the kid was lying out of his ass. Mickey leaned across the table until he was inches from Blake’s face. 

“You’ve been picked up before. You know the drill. Don’t say a fuckin word. Got me?”

Blake smirked. “Course I do.”

Ian sighed heavily. “This is serious shit, Blake.”

Blake sat back in his chair and shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”

They were interrupted by the door bursting open and the quiet officer from earlier entering the room. 

“You can see your son now.” 

Mickey and Ian stood up to leave. Blake coughed and Mickey looked back at him. 

“Tell him...I know what I’m doing.”

Mickey scoffed. “Right.”

 

Yev was surprisingly calm for his first arrest. Mickey always thought his son was a bit on the soft side, not in a bad way, just in a way that meant life hadn’t bitten him on the ass yet and he was comfortable. Mickey thought he’d be a basket case when faced with the seedier side of being a Milkovich but actually Yev was relaxed about it all. 

“Stop smiling, dumbass. You’re in lock up.” Mickey snapped at his son. 

Yev chuckled. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay! Are you serious? This is the opposite of okay! We just saw Blake. He said to tell you that he did it and he knows what he’s doing.” Mickey ranted. 

Ian tugged on Mickey’s arm to ground him and Yev flashed Ian a grateful smile. 

“Blake didn’t do it. I did. I gotta take the fall for it.” 

Mickey rubbed his face in his hands. “You two are fucking unbelievable. You better get your story straight before they lock you both up as a joint enterprise. And get those girls out of here before they spend any more time in there with Crazy Lizzie.”

Yev frowned. “Crazy Lizzie?”

“She practically lives here. Mandy never did a lock up without her. She doesn’t get called Crazy for shits and giggles.”

Yev took a breath and leaned closer. “Look, Zach isn’t going to say anything. We only got picked up because it was on school property. If we wait it out they will let us go.”

Ian slammed his hand down on the table and the crack was loud in the room. “Alright, Superstar Attorney, here’s some real talk for you. You think you know how the legal system works so well huh? They can charge you whether Zach wants them to or not. If they have enough evidence...which by the way a confession really helps them out on that score...they can charge you and you will be fucked. Completely fucked. You can kiss goodbye to your finals. U of C will forget you even exist. The best you can hope for is Fiona throwing more hours at the diner your way.”

Yev flinched at Ian’s harsh words. “But...”

Mickey shook his head. “There’s no but, kid. That’s how it works.”

Yev glared angrily, his face going red. “So what? I’m just meant to sit back and let Blake take the hit for me? Just so I get into college? He’s gotta ruin his life for me?”

“Maybe you coulda given that some thought before you decked that piece of shit.” Mickey snapped back. 

“He had his hands all over Gem. I wasn’t gonna let him touch her!” Yev snarled. 

Mickey sighed loudly. “Look, kiddo. I get it. I’m not gonna sit here and say I wouldn’t do the same. But my prospects weren’t like yours so you get more shit for it.”

Yev closed his eyes and groaned. “What am I gonna do?”

“Keep your mouth shut. Do not say a word to anyone you are not related to.” Mickey stated firmly. “I’m gonna find out what’s going on. Until then, silence. Okay?”

Yev nodded. “Okay. Think they’ll let me see Blake?”

“You’ll end up in the pen with him later. Have a little chat then.” Ian told him as they stood to leave. 

“I’m sorry.” Yev blurted out. 

Mickey chuckled darkly. “You will be when your Mom finds out...”

“Fuck.” Yev groaned. 

 

Ian spotted Tony across the room and caught his eye. He left Mickey at the waiting area and walked over. Tony was older now but still had his boyish looks and blond, floppy hair. He rolled his eyes when he saw Ian and trudged over, yanking on his tie. 

“Evening Detective.” Ian grinned and shook Tony’s hand. 

“The fuck is this...2012?” Tony growled but smirked at the same time. 

“The good old days.” Ian laughed. 

“What’s got you in my precinct again after all these years? Thought you were on the straight and narrow...excuse the pun.” 

Ian nodded. “Definitely on the narrow...it’s my kids. Yev and Blake. They’ve been pulled in for assault.”

Tony’s eyes widened in recognition. “Tall, fair haired skinny kid and a short, dark haired kid? They’re _your_ kids?”

Ian smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Yev is Mickey’s son...I adopted him last year. Blake is our adopted son.”

“Jesus. You Gallaghers are full of surprises. Come on...let me see what shit they’re in.”

Ian followed Tony to the desk and stayed back for a moment while he talked to the custody sergeant. 

“Those two kids that came in with the girls from their prom...”

The sergeant snorted. “The ones that had a smack down brawl with each other in my precinct so loud that Crazy Lizzie was hollering for them to shut up?”

Ian cringed. “Oh God.”

“Brotherly love.” Tony shrugged and Ian chuckled darkly. 

“Something like that.”

Tony smiled at the sergeant. “The kid making a complaint?”

“Nope. Said he fell down the stairs and bashed his face.” 

Tony glanced at Ian. “Damn they’re good.”

Ian blushed and shook his head. “It’s not what you think.”

Tony gave a twisted smile and held up his hand. “Don’t give me details. If I get details I don’t wanna hear it’s gonna make what I’m about to do even worse.”

Ian frowned but the sergeant just laughed. “I just need to file the paperwork. Zachary Burrows has made it clear he’s not gonna cooperate and the DA won’t touch this without a victim. They’ll be out in an hour.”

Ian sagged with relief. “Thank God.”

“I don’t know what those kids did to that boy but they scared him enough to stitch his lips together.” The sergeant told them. 

Tony glanced at Ian. “Milkovich family speciality huh?”

“Not so much these days. It’s complicated. I guess Zach is gonna be too busy learning how to keep his hands off women to press charges right?”

“Let’s hope so.” Tony agreed. 

“I’ll call you over when I’m done.” The sergeant told Ian. 

Ian grinned. “Any chance you can let the girls go and keep the boys until the morning?”

“A life lesson huh?” He laughed. 

Tony snorted and shook his head. “You think we got nothin better to do than babysit your wayward kids?”

Ian laughed happily. “They won’t give you any trouble.”

The sergeant winked. “Leave them with me. I’m on shift until 8am, come by at 7:30 and they’ll be good to go.”

 

Mickey didn’t often show affection in public. The occasional hand-holding was fine. Gentle touches, no problem. If he was a little tipsy he would indulge in a peck on the lips. But when Ian told him that he’d sorted it with the sergeant and the boys were off the hook he couldn’t stop his limbs from grabbing onto Ian and squeezing tightly. He pressed urgent kisses to whatever skin he could reach, which was Ian’s cheek and neck. 

“Thank you so much.” He gasped. 

Ian patted his back and chuckled. “It’s fine. All sorted.”

Mickey pulled back slightly and leaned in for a proper kiss. “I love you.”

Kev’s booming laughter didn’t even stop Mickey’s public show of gratitude. 

“You wanna get arrested for public indecency?” He teased when they pulled apart. 

Vee slapped Kev on his meaty arm. “Leave them alone. You see anyone other than them and us surviving in the South Side?”

Kev bowed his head and pounded his chest. “You’re right. Ghetto married for life.”

Ian chuckled. “Yeah right. The girls will be out in about an hour. Yev and Blake are staying until morning.”

Mickey scowled. “What? Why?”

“Because I asked the custody sergeant to keep them. They need to get a fuckin good scare.” Ian said simply. 

“Damn. That’s tough love.” Vee smiled approvingly. 

Ian nodded. “Yup. I’m picking them up at 7:30.”

Mickey gazed at his ghetto husband in amazement. “You’re so much better at this parenting shit than I am.”

“Course I’m not.” Ian snorted. “I’m just meaner than you.”

 

Blake and Yev were silently seething on the ride home from the precinct. They were disheveled and stank of something you’d only know if you’d ever spent time in a cell. When they got home Yev stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door. Blake heaved a sigh and headed to the kitchen to make a coffee. Ian followed him and leaned against the door frame. 

“You okay?”

Blake looked over at Ian and shrugged. “I’m fine. Just cuz he’s a self-absorbed asshole doesn’t mean I gotta join in.”

Ian bit back a smile. “True.”

“That’s what you think I am? A self-absorbed asshole?” Yev’s voice came from behind Ian in the doorway to the kitchen. 

Blake sipped at his coffee. “Is the bathroom free?”

Ian turned to Yev, who was dressed in a shirt and his boxers with wet hair and wearing a pinched, angry expressed. 

“I gotta get some sleep before work. You guys gonna talk about this like grown ups if I leave you alone?”

Blake shrugged again. “I just need a shower and some sleep. I don’t need to talk.”

Yev snorted. “Course you don’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Blake snapped. 

“Nothing. S’not like you did anything wrong, right? Saint Blake...swooping in to save my ass...” Yev growled. 

Ian held up his hands. “Alright. Not getting in the middle of this. Sort it out. No violence.”

Yev stepped aside to let Ian pass him. He glared at Blake mutinously. 

“I’m going to bed.” Blake sighed and tipped the last of his coffee down the sink. 

“Sure. Go ahead. It’s been a long night for you playing the martyr.” Yev sneered. 

Blake’s temper snapped and he grabbed Yev by the upper arms and pinned him to the wall. He may be a lot smaller than his boyfriend but he was strong enough to hold him in place. 

“Shut the fuck up, you sarcastic bitch. I don’t gotta spell out what it would mean if you took the rap for this. Your whole life would be incinerated because of one thing. I took the hit for you so you could keep your future. And you have the nerve to whine at me like I’m in the wrong? You’re an ungrateful, entitled little bitch.”

Yev’s face twisted into an angry snarl. “You don’t get to make that choice for me!”

“The choice was already made, Yev! You’re already 18...you woulda been charged as an adult! That’s real time. Worst for me would be a couple months in juvie. Which, currently, suits me better than living with your ungrateful ass! Why can’t you just say _thank_ _you_?”

Yev shoved Blake but he didn’t shift. “Oh really? Well you wouldn’t have a choice with that cuz there’s no way the judge will sign off on your adoption if you’re in juvie! You think that’s worth it for me? I’d do anything to get you to stay here. _Anything_.”

Blake laughed humorlessly. “I’m 18 in a few months. After that I can stay wherever the fuck I want. Sure, I might not have a piece of paper to tell me who my parents are but that’s not the most important thing in the world here Yev. We’ve talked about this.”

Yev sighed and lowered his head to rest on Blake’s shoulder. “You can’t make my decisions for me.”

“I can when the alternative means you leave me for fuck knows how long...” Blake muttered. 

Yev lifted his head and stared at Blake. “I wouldn’t leave you.”

“You couldn’t promise that if you took the fall for last night. And I dunno if you’ve noticed but I kinda need you around.”

Yev smiled softly and leaned his forehead against Blake’s. “God I love you.”

“I know. You think either of us would get this fucked up about it if we didn’t love each other?” Blake grinned. 

Yev kissed Blake gently and allowed his hands to slip down the younger man’s sides to rest on his hips. The kiss deepened and Blake groaned into Yev’s mouth as he felt himself harden. He was pressed close enough to Yev that he also realized the movement and his lips curved into a smile as they kissed. Yev brushed his fingertips over Blake’s crotch and enticed a gasp from his boyfriend. 

“We shouldn’t fuck when we’re mad at each other...” Blake warned through clenched teeth. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Yev replied simply and sucked on Blake’s collarbone. 

“I’m mad at you.” Blake retorted. 

Yev grinned and stepped back from his man. “How can I make you not be mad at me?”

“Invent a time machine?” Blake shrugged. 

Yev laughed musically. “I’m sorry, babe. I made a fuckin stupid mistake, even though Zach deserved that and so much more. I’m grateful you tried to help me.”

Blake nodded. “Thanks. I gotta take a shower. I smell like the inside of Frank’s shoes.”

“I’ll wait for you in bed.”

“Good. I may not be mad at you by then.”

Yev grinned and kissed Blake again. “I’ve got my fingers crossed.”

 

Mickey and Ian darted from their spot on the upstairs landing into their bedroom when they heard the boys heading their way. They’d eavesdropped on their full conversation to make sure they didn’t kill each other. Once they were in their room they flopped into bed and Ian pulled Mickey to rest on his chest. 

“They can be so mature and so fuckin stupid all at the same time.” Ian muttered. 

Mickey sighed. “You think it’s gonna hurt our chances in court next week?”

“Tony didn’t seem to think so.” Ian replied. “He said he’d write a statement for us if we needed it. We can talk to Alice later when we’ve had some sleep.”

“Hmm.” Mickey agreed sleepily. “Lily will be home soon.”

“Debs is keeping her until dinnertime. They’re going to a Pride march downtown.”

“Aw fuck. Not sure I can cope with another activist in the house.” Mickey joked.  

“She’s awesome.” Ian ticked Mickey’s ribs. 

“I guess at least one person in this queer household should go to Pride.” Mickey conceded. 

“Maybe we can go to the parade tomorrow. Trevor usually has a float...” Ian mused. 

Mickey pressed his lips to Ian’s chest. “Back to where it all began huh? Getting involved in Saint Trevor’s mission to save the world.”

“Maybe not the _whole_ world. But we’ve kinda saved two people because of it. That’s a lot to be proud of, Mick.”

“Hmm. Suppose so. Go to sleep before you gotta work. I love you.” Mickey said firmly. 

“Love you more.” Ian replied and slipped into a well deserved sleep. 

 


End file.
